


Any way you want it

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy is a lost sixteen year old. He drinks, parties, and sleeps around. His brother Ciel ships him off to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel had his grumpy face on. He wasn't going to change his mind, it seemed. He was very insistent therapy was the answer. Such a rich bitch, Alois scoffed. 

Alois knew his adoptive brother meant well but *therapy*? Really? It all felt a bit ridiculous to him. He wasn't traumatized, there wasn't anything wrong with him. He just liked to have fun. 

Sooner than you'd expect he was on a couch, sitting across from his handsome young therapist, Sebastian.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked.

Alois had no intention of telling him anything but his light snicker only got him a patient smile.

"My name is Alois, I was sent here by my brother and my mom doesn't know or care."

"And your relationship with them is..? Good, bad?" He prompted.

"None of your business." Alois glared.

"It says 'Trancy' on your file but yout gaurdians name is a Ms. Red Smith?" He said flipping a few papers.

"I'm adopted. She's my brothers aunt." 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"She always wanted kids but couldn't have any of her own. Ciel's parents died when I was just a baby, a few months after I was born. He was two. She got custody of him and we grew up brothers."

"Do you have any hostility towards either of them?" Sebastian asked scribbling on his clipboard.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Are we done yet?" Alois asked rudely.

"We can be."

Alois bolted out of the room. He ran to the ally behind the building,sinking down to sit. He had just lit his cig when he heard someone walking down the ally.

"Aye Alois! Whattare you doin 'ere?" Bard exclaimed happily.

"Ciel threw my ass in therapy." Alois grumbled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Bard smied dopely and held up a bag of green. Of course,Bard was the best dealer in town, why wouldn't he be here?

"Hey, Bard? You want to get outta here?" Alois asked patting the keys in Bard's pockets.

"Sure, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't all that suprised when he found himself on the couch, digging his fingers into Bard's back, lifting his hips to meet his friends. It wasn't the first time. Him and Bard had fucked so much it was hard to be around the guy without ripping his pants off. 

"Ciel's going to want me home." Alois told him pulling his clothes on.

"Text me later, Hannah's brother's coming home from collage so theres going to be a giant party at The Hotel tomorrow." 

The Hotel was The Triplets house on the beach, named for its frequently vacant rooms.

"Sounds good." 

~

"You left your appoitment to go screw one of your loser friends?" Ciel asked trying not to loose his temper.

"Yeah." 

"You're unbelievable. You know I'm going to have to apologize to your therapist now, right?" Ciel growled.

"Sorry." Alois apologized looking up at his brother through his lashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Faustus knew how to throw a party. Booze, weed, and lots of attractive people. Easy peasy.

Her brother wasn't a frequent partier but he knew how to have a good time. He was twenty one, with black hair, shockingly gold eyes, and no- nonsense glasses that made everyone with decent eyesight swoon. 

Alois Trancy was the biggest partier in highschool. He had pale blond hair, beautiful blue eyes and a slim build. 

And he was pressed whoreishly against MayRins triplet brothers. He loved dancing with them, they ground and swayed perfectly, and they never wanted anything else from him.

He had just settled down with a beer when he bumped into something very solid. He looked up to apologize to whoever it was when blue met gold. He found himself staring through lenses into the most beautiful eyes ever.

"S-sorry. Wasn't looking." They hadn't moved apart.

"I didn't mind." The stranger said with a smirk, looking Alois up and down.

Collecting his wits he grabbed his wrist. "Want to go somewhere and .. talk?" 

They were upstairs soon enough. Actually talking. 

"..So Finny threw the lamp at the vets head!" Alois finshed his story and they both collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

BeeeeeepBeeeepBeeeeeeep! 

Alois phone rang. 

"Hey, Ciel, whats up?" He said around his giggles.

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a bit. Does it matter?" Alois could feel Claudes arms wrap around his middle

"Hang up." He whispered into Alois's neck.


End file.
